Bleeding Hearts
by IceGoddessII
Summary: Complete! Hiei has spent his whole life alone, miserable, and opposed to love. Find out what happens when a special someone comes along and tears down the barrier surrounding his heart.
1. In Da Club

Okay, this is my second fanfiction story so don't bite my head off if it's a little...well, stupid. ^__^ Other than that, I hope you like. Oh by the way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters, blah blah blah, you know the drill let's just get to the story shall we? Ok here goes...  
  
"Come on Hiei, just this once?" Yusuke begged. He had been endlessly tormenting Hiei about this same issue, and didn't seem to be making any progress.  
  
"No." Hiei responded flatly.  
  
"Can't you just let go of you're stupid pride and live a little? Life's to short to spend it being uptight all the time!" Yusuke urged.  
  
"I'm not uptight!" Hiei shot back. For the past four years Hiei had to listen to Yusuke and the rest of the lowly pitifuls he hung around gripe about how depressing and dark his personality was. Quite frankly he was getting sick of it, which was highly unusual seeing that Hiei didn't care about anything enough to be sick of it. "Why do you even want me there?" Hiei questioned, attempting to sprinkle some water on the uprising flame.  
  
"What do you mean 'why do I want you there?' You're my friend, that's why." Yusuke gleefully responded.  
  
"Friend?" Hiei repeated. He had never been called a friend before, for all of his life he was never even certain that he was capable of having one. "MY friend?"  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke persisted. "Come on, how bad can it be...really?"  
  
************************************  
  
The dark room seemed to close in on all sides around Hiei, and needless to say the loud music and sinful overcrowdedness of it all didn't help either. Feeling countless human bodies on his own skin made his spine shudder, not from fear, more from utter disgust for allowing himself to get talked into such low-class and sickening behavior. The heat seemed to rise the more Hiei tried to oppose their movements, and for the first time ever, Hiei became frustrated with his diminutive size. Part of him just wanted to make like a lightening bolt and be out of the night club before anyone could breathe their next breath, but he could feel Yusuke and the others eyes on him, and it made him uncomfortable. What would they think of him, a powerful demon like him fleeing from weak human practices such as this one? He would never hear the end of it. Yes he was pretty much stuck in a lose/lose situation. So instead he decided to retreat to the bar and perch himself on the farthest stool away from the others, and observe their meaningless stress-release rituals from afar.  
  
Ever since their battle with the hell rulers ended, Hiei had been spending his time going back and forth between the Living and Spirit World's, and all he had had to put up with was Yusuke and the other's constant irritation of how he should change and try new things in life. Even Koenma had taken to the torment, much to Hiei's dismay.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were on the dance floor acting as if no one were in the club but them, it was quite a stomach churning sight. The two of them had gotten even more serious over the years, especially now that this was their final year together in high school, they had even taken it as far as to spending weekends together out of town. Botan continued to work under Koenma, but used her time in the Living World to degrade herself among the humans in their stress-release rituals, accompanied by a different guy every week. Truly the display was rather disgusting. But nothing was as disgusting as Kuwabara and Yukina's behavior. The very sight of it made Hiei's blood boil, to see his only younger sister tainting herself among that filthy fool of a human. He made sure that he positioned himself at the bar to a point where their displays were not visible to him.  
  
"So small fry what are we having tonight?" The bartender asked Hiei.  
  
"Having?" Hiei repeated confused.  
  
"To drink, would you like anything to drink?" The stocky man behind the counter continued.  
  
"Just give me an ice water, with plenty of lemons." He responded.  
  
"Sure thing." The man answered as he turned to prepare Hiei's drink.  
  
"Taking it easy tonight are we?" A young female voice from behind Hiei answered.  
  
"And who are you to...?" Hiei turned to face the owner of the voice, and was immediately silenced. His intended sarcastic and cold-hearted remark was instantly replaced with a blank stare in the young girls direction.  
  
"Are you okay? Hello...anybody home?" The girl leaned in closer to Hiei instantly bringing him back to his senses.  
  
"Yes...yes I'm fine. What do you want?" Hiei was himself again, externally anyway. Internally his heart was going a mile a minute, and he could feel his body temperture going through the roof.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi that's all." The girl answered. "So, what's your name?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Why do you want to know my name?" Hiei questioned warily.  
  
"Oh, no reason, it's just that when I meet handsome men, I usually like to get their names, you know...for the record." She looked Hiei directly in the eyes.  
  
Handsome? She thought that he was handsome? She had to be up to something, what girl would ever say that about HIM? Yes, the girl was most definitely suspicious.  
  
"So...?" The girl persisted.  
  
"So, what?" Hiei responded.  
  
"Your name?" She said with a light giggle.  
  
"It's Hiei."  
  
"Hiei...well hello Hiei, I'm Suki." She said with an extended hand and a smile which Hiei couldn't take his eyes away from. "Well...aren't you going to shake my hand?" Suki demanded.  
  
Hiei reluctantly extended his hand to meet into hers. Her hand was so soft, it made his spine tingle. Hiei had never felt anything like this before. Her hands were like a bed of rose petals. Before Hiei noticed he was shaking her hand a little to long.  
  
"Umm...Hiei, you can let go now." Suki smirked.  
  
Hiei abruptly removed his hand from hers. "My apologies." He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, he was blushing. This couldn't be happening, Hiei didn't blush. This girl was obviously evil, but how could anything so beautiful be evil? Hiei was confusing himself with his thoughts, this girl was making him get beside himself. Hiei never got beside himself, he always maintained a cool head and control.  
  
"Here you go sir." The man behind the counter served Hiei his ice water.  
  
"Thank you." Hiei reached in his pocket to pay him.  
  
"Forget it, it's on the house." He responded.  
  
"Oh...thank you." Hiei retreated from his back pocket and proceeded to drink his ice water. The cool liquid felt good down his throat, which was exactly what he needed considering the confusing turn of events that had taken place.  
  
"You have sexy eyes." Suki responded in a soft calming voice.  
  
Hiei nearly choked on an ice cube in his water, which was quickly taken care of with the help of a friendly patron.  
  
"Are you okay?" Suki asked most concerned.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." Hiei said choking back the excess ice chips caught in his throat. "I have to leave now, excuse me." And with that said, Hiei quickly made his exit through the night club back doors.  
  
Suki watched him as he stubbled out of the club leaving her there alone at the bar, in a most awkward state. "Nice to meet you Hiei, hope to see you again sometime."  
  
Well...what'd ya think? I hope you like...I also hope things will get better as the story progresses. Don't worry new chapters with come very soon...like next day soon. Please be sure to R&R tell me what you think, if I need to make any changes or...something of that nature. All comments are craved and cherished. ^__^ 


	2. Whatever Happened to That Flying Shadow?

Second chapters here! YAY! Okay I hope you like it, let's get started shall we...?  
  
Hiei was running top speed down the street and before he knew it he had made it home. Since he had been taking frequent visits back and forth between the Living and Spirit World's, Koenma had gotten him a small, yet highly convenient, place in a downtown apartment complex. He quickly keyed in and shut the door behind him sliding down to ground and taking rest leaning against it.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me running away from that woman like that...a HUMAN woman yet?" Hiei couldn't decipher the meaning of his actions that night, and truthfully didn't care to spend the rest of the night trying to either. So he instead stood to his feet and decided to take a long hot shower to wash off the night. The warm water rolling down his well-formed muscles relieved the tension in them. "That's it, I'll just put this whole night behind me, it was all just petty and lowly behavior. Why did I even listen to that foolish boy in the first place, I should've known that it would only lead to trouble."  
  
Hiei wrapped the towel around his waste and stared himself up and down in the bathroom mirror. "Humans, such disgusting creatures." Though he was verbally cursing the human race, there was still a certain human female's face whom he could not remove from his mind.  
  
That night Hiei tossed and turned in his sleep. He had never had an encounter such as the one he had experienced earlier that night. That feeling...he couldn't seem to get rid of that feeling. He wanted that feeling back again, how it felt when she touched his hand, it felt so...different. He couldn't explain it. He rapidly turned over on one side and cracked one eye open to peer at his clock, it read 4:02a.m. "This is ridiculous." Hiei sulked as he slowly sat up out of bed and made his way over to the bedroom door.  
  
He entered into the kitchen area and sat at the table. "What's wrong with me, this...this isn't me. That girl she did something to me...she's making feel this way. This is all of her fault. I knew she was evil the moment I saw her." He got up from the table and walked over to the stove and prepared it to make himself some tea. That girl was to blame for his current misfortune. He had never felt this way until he met her. "I refuse to go through this any longer."  
  
The tea kettle came to a boil as the steam seeped through the vents making a low whistle. "It's settled then, that girl must...die." Hiei concluded as the tea kettle screamed indicating it's completed task.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Did you get a hold of him?" Botan asked from across Yusuke's bedroom.  
  
"No, I'm still getting his machine." Yusuke answered disappointed and sat back down on the floor with Keiko in his lap. He had been trying to get in touch with Hiei ever since he made his emergency exit from the club the night before.  
  
"Well did you try the Spirit World?" Botan suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Koenma said he hadn't heard from him."  
  
"Well maybe the little guy finally ran away." Kuwabara gloated.  
  
"Kuwabara, how could you say such a thing at a time like this?" Botan scolded. "Hiei's our friend you should be worried about him.  
  
"Speak for yourself! He's no friend to me, I swear he gives me looks I haven't seen since I got arrested that one time for carrying a concealed weapon in school. I'm telling you that little shrimp is about as close to a friend to me as whiskey and sleeping pills." Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Whiskey and sleeping pills?" Botan questioned.  
  
"Yeah...never ever mix those two together. I'm telling you because if you do you'll-" Kuwabara stops in mid-sentence noticing the confused looks on their faces. "Well...it's just...not a good idea. And anyway why should we be worried about him, he's pretty tough I'm sure he can take care of himself." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Yes, but I still don't like the way he left the club last night, it's not like him to make sloppy exits like that." Kurama mentioned.  
  
They all sat silently for a moment thinking up ways to catch up with Hiei but all seemed to come at stumbling blocks. Then a light bulb went off in Yukina's head.  
  
"That girl." Yukina shouted.  
  
"What girl baby?" Kuwabara asked his love.  
  
"I saw Hiei taking to a girl last night at the bar." She explained.  
  
"Oh that's right, I remember seeing him conversing with a very beautiful young woman at the bar. How could I have forgotten?" Kurama was mentally scolding himself.  
  
"A woman, with Hiei?" Botan was shocked.  
  
"Right there with you Bo'." Kuwabara added.  
  
"A very beautiful young woman, huh?" Yusuke said with a knowing smile. "Hey Yukina did you see the girl at the bar after Hiei left?"  
  
"Well, no...but keep in mind I didn't think to look back at the bar until moments later, so I'm not sure if she left with him or went somewhere else."  
  
"Hmm...Do you guys remember what she looked like?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, she seemed to be about my height with sapphire eyes and long curly blonde hair." Yukina described.  
  
"Hmm...alright I have an idea. We'll go back up to the club and ask the bartender if he remembers seeing the two of them talking last night, that should give us a little insight to where Hiei might be." Yusuke dawned his command voice once again.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Keiko got up from Yusuke's lap.  
  
"Alright guys, let's move out." Yusuke shouted.  
  
They all got up from their seats and headed for the night club in search of Hiei.  
  
******************************  
  
Hiei followed Suki's tracks by using the eye of the Jagan. "She was here." He thought aloud as he passed a jewelry shop. He searched high and low for her but was that of despair.  
  
"Where are you?" He growled. He found his way to a park bench and took rest there for a short while. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, and mentally he was struggling. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to briefly close his eyes, and then proceed to find Suki and end his suffering.  
  
"Hello there stranger." Said a soft calming voice from behind.  
  
"Hiei awoke to find non-other than Suki hovered above him, the ends of her hair tickled his nose, causing him to twitch.  
  
"What are you doing here? I've been meaning to see you!" Hiei was caught off guard.  
  
"It's a public park silly, I was just taking a walk, what about you, what are you doing here?" Suki asked calmly.  
  
"I was just...I was going to...I need to...get some air." Hiei stumbled over his words, something else that he never did.  
  
"So, is there enough air to go around?" Suki perked.  
  
"Umm..." Hiei slurred.  
  
"Great, I could use some good company." Suki sat down beside Hiei who scooted nervously to the far end of the bench.  
  
"See, air is better when you share it with others." Suki smiled.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Do what?" Suki replied with a confused giggle.  
  
"That, what you do." Hiei chopped.  
  
"What am I doing Hiei?" Suki was confused.  
  
"Smiling at me. Why do you smile." Hiei was trying to understand.  
  
"Well, most people smile when they're happy, I guess that's because you make me happy Hiei." Suki explained with an even bigger smile than before.  
  
"I make you happy? But how?" Hiei wasn't used to making people happy. Maybe suffer with excruciating pain or highly pissed off, but never happy.  
  
"I was hoping you would tell me." Suki looked Hiei directly in the eyes. The heavy sapphire seemed to cool the fire in Hiei's eyes.  
  
"You said you'd been meaning to see me, about what Hiei?" Suki questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing." Hiei looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Suki asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine really, let's just...keep sharing air." Hiei said with a half smile, the most he's done in his whole life.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Suki said with a smile as she scooted closer to Hiei, and the two of them just sat and watched as people went on with their daily lives in the serene atmosphere of the park. It wasn't complete solitude, but it was most definitely a step up from the cluttered environment of the night club. And Hiei for the first time was...content.  
  
***Sooo....huh, huh? O___o I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this fanfic thing. Pretty cool actually. Please R&R, keep me posted. ^__^ 


	3. Smiley Time

Whoop-dee-doo to the world...3rd chapters up! I'm anticipating at least two chapters a day. ^__^ So far so good...let's see what happens next...  
  
"...Kinda yeah high, with black hair and a really shitty attitude." Kuwabara explained to the bartender behind the counter who was generally looking confused.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I don't remember seeing anyone like that here." The tall thin man answered.  
  
"Listen you walking, talking, strippers pole I don't have time for you're evasive bullshit alright! Now I've got a 4 foot elf from hell to find here, and I want answers you got that? Now- OW!" Kuwabara was stopped in mid-sentence by a slug over the head with $300 dollar Prada bag.  
  
"Excuse us please." Yukina interrupted as she escorted a protesting Kuwabara out of the night club by his now throbbing ear.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my friend, he has a medical condition." Yusuke apologized.  
  
"Oh yeah, my cousin has that, she'll like shout out obscenities for no apparent reason. That's one reason why we could never take her to the zoo, she'd always anger the wildlife." The bartender added.  
  
"Right. Look we're trying to find a friend of ours who was here last night." Yusuke continued.  
  
"Oh last night, I wasn't working the bar last night, Tsuyoi was though. Tsuyoi!" The young man called through a door behind the counter.  
  
A tall, stocky, well-built, handsome young man entered from behind a closed door. He wore a tight black tank top that formed his well-toned muscles perfectly. "Yes?"  
  
"These kids here need your help with something." The smaller man answered as he exited through the door which Tsuyoi entered.  
  
"Oh, what can I help you with?" Tsuyoi cooperatively obliged.  
  
"Yes, we-Hey!"  
  
"We need help finding a very good friend of ours." Botan bluntly interrupted Yusuke's attempt to getting information from the ripped man behind the counter.  
  
"Oh?" Tsuyoi conspired.  
  
"Yes, you were here last night?" Botan continued.  
  
"Yes I was." Tsuyoi answered.  
  
"Now how did I manage miss YOU last night?" Botan dawned her flirty voice.  
  
"Well, maybe you just weren't looking hard enough." Tsuyoi responded with the same tone.  
  
Botan giggled her trademark giddy blonde (though she was far from a blonde) laugh, which made the other's roll their eyes in disgust.  
  
"Botan do you mind? We're trying to find Hiei here, not applying for spots on 'Dismissed." Yusuke scolded.  
  
"Did you say Hiei?" Tsuyoi questioned.  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?" Yusuke asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well no, but the guy that Suki was talking to last night called himself Hiei." Tsuyoi responded.  
  
"Suki?" Kurama questioned. "So that's her name then."  
  
"Yeah, she's in here like almost every Friday and Saturday night. Usually she ends up leaving with a different guy every time, but there was something different about this one." He explained.  
  
"You mean Hiei." Yusuke added.  
  
"Yeah, I think she really liked him, it's too bad he left her so abruptly last night, I think the two of them could've really hit it off."  
  
"You said she's in here almost every Friday and Saturday night?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she should be in here tonight as a matter of fact."  
  
Yusuke turned to face the rest of the gang. "Ok look I have a plan, Kurama you can stay here tonight and look out for the same girl you saw last night, give me a ring if you sight Hiei anywhere." Yusuke commanded.  
  
"I'll stay with Kurama!" Botan volunteered.  
  
"What for, you've never even seen this girl before." Yusuke commented.  
  
"I know but, I think it's best that Kurama have some assistance...you know, just in case she might be evil...or a prostitute." Botan added with a guilty laugh.  
  
"You just want to stay so you can scam on the bartender." Keiko pointed out.  
  
Botan's face turned a bright red and her guilty laugh was now returned to shameful groan.  
  
"Whatever, Botan you can stay here with Kurama and do...whatever it is you do." Yusuke shunned the issue away. "Ok, Kuwabara you and Yukina can keep watch on Hiei's apartment, alright?"  
  
"Why do I have look out for that little runt? OW!" Kuwabara's complaining was rewarded with a firm pinch on the back of his neck.  
  
"We'll get right on that." Yukina added.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Yusuke lead.  
  
"Wait Urameshi, what'll you be doing why we're searching for the missing hell gnome?" Kuwabara griped.  
  
"Keiko and I are going to take a trip to Spirit World, if anyone can find Hiei quicker, it'll be Koenma." Yusuke explained. "Well, let's hop to it guys!"  
  
And with that said, they all went their separate ways to continue their search for their missing friend.  
  
*********************************  
  
"...So I say, is that the best you can come up with, my grandfather had better luck kissing ass in the military than that!" Suki chuckled. Her laugh was like wind chimes how it just seemed to flow all around her and everyone around her. It was also contagious seeing that Hiei found himself laughing along with her.  
  
"Is that a laugh?" Suki teased. "Well alert the media, the dark prince actually DOES have a sense of humor."  
  
Hiei pursed his lips in an attempted to erase the very obvious smile that had settled there. "I wasn't laughing." Hiei quickly came back to his usual bland self.  
  
"Yeah it was, it was a laugh. And trust me, I'm a professional laugher, I know one when I see one!" Suki laughed.  
  
Hiei stubbornly maintained his tough outer-shell. Trying his hardest not to submit to her cheery prying.  
  
"Come on, you can smile with me, you don't have to worry, I won't have you arrested for indecent exposure of teeth!" She leaned in and took her fingers and put them on each sides of Hiei's mouth.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" Hiei struggled to maintain his 'humor armor.'  
  
"Smile, smiley. Smile time! Let me see some teeth Hiei!" Suki teased.  
  
"This is...ridiculous." Hiei said at a half gripe, half laugh.  
  
"Smiley time! Come on...for me?" Suki smiled at him and gazed in his eyes with her heavy sapphire pools of joy. By this point, fighting at least a half smile was inevitable. Hiei found himself unable to control the urge to crack a half grin, then soon a full smile, and before he knew it he was laughing. "See, now was that so hard?" Suki praised.  
  
In all of his years of fighting countless demons, Hiei had never come across anyone as difficult as this young woman. Oh yes, she was difficult...but in this case, with Hiei, being difficult was a good thing.  
  
PHEW! Okay, made it through another chapter. I'm really going with the flow here! I'm so proud of myself I think I'll give myself a cookie. ^__^ Well ladies and gentlemen while I go lose myself in chocolatey goodness you can be R&R. Catch ya later! 


	4. The Mission

And now brace yourself as we enter into chapter 4! Oh BTW thanks for the review, my first review ever! ^__^ Big shout out to nannon for the support o__O. Alright and on with the fic...  
  
"...No, I don't see either of them." Kurama voiced over his cell phone to Yusuke on the other line.  
  
"Alright, well call me as soon as you see something alright?" Yusuke's voice sounded through the small device.  
  
"Sure thing." Kurama agreed.  
  
"Oh by the way, how's our favorite blue haired pimpette doing?" Yusuke added sarcastically.  
  
"Umm..." Kurama turned his head over to the bar noticing the subject of their conversation leaned over the counter obviously flirting with Tsuyoi, the muscle-bound bartender. "I think she'll be fine." Kurama responded flatly.  
  
"Alright, I'll catch you later Kurama." Yusuke snuffed as he hung up from Kurama.  
  
Kurama took one last glance over at the flirtatious deity over at the bar, then shifted his glance to the night club doors. "It's going to be a very long night." Kurama commented under his breath.  
  
"Hey there." A seductive voice from behind him called out. He turned to witness a slender green-eyed brunette staring him straight in the face.  
  
"On the contrary, maybe a long night wouldn't be so bad." Kurama smiled.  
  
**********************************  
  
"This sucks! I'm wasting my Saturday for this?" Kuwabara complained outside of Hiei's apartment building.  
  
"Will you stop complaining already?" Yukina scolded.  
  
"What's the point, the little shrimp obviously doesn't want to be found or else he would've called by now! The whole things a waste of time!" Kuwabara pouted as he angrily stood to his feet. "Urameshi damn you and your sentimentality!" Kuwabara cursed the sky.  
  
"Kazuma, will you keep it down, you're going to get us kicked out of here!" Yukina scolded.  
  
"I just don't see why WE can't spend today on our own...you know, together." Kuwabara's tone was softer and more calm.  
  
"I know, and I want to be with you today to, but right now we have to find Hiei, alright?" Yukina's voice was comforting.  
  
"Well baby if it means that much to you, then I'll cooperate." Kuwabara said with a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you Kazuma." Yukina smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind my company?" Suki's voice echoed from across the parking lot.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Kuwabara quietly asked. Yukina quickly grabbed Kuwabara into the bushes and the two of them hid.  
  
"No, I don't mind." Hiei's voice was flat yet getting closer to Yukina and Kuwabara's location.  
  
"It's him! It's Hiei." Kuwabara nervously said under his breathe. Yukina put her index finger to her lips implying silence, to which Kuwabara gladly complied to.  
  
"So, this is where you live huh? Nice." Suki praised as she examined the apartment building with her eyes.  
  
Hiei began to key into the building before he began to get an eerie feeling. "Hmm." Hiei slowly examined the premises with his 'third' sense. He sensed that he was being watched, by someone...someone that he knew. 'Yukina, and that fool.' He thought to himself. 'What the hell are they doing here?' He backed away from the door as if to change his mind.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Suki questioned.  
  
"Why don't we go to your home instead?" Hiei suggested.  
  
"My place? Why the sudden change?" Suki was confused.  
  
"I just don't think this is a good idea...not now anyway." Hiei explained.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is your apartment messy? Oh that's so cute you're embarrassed, it's okay I don't mind if the place is a little messy, really." Suki coerced.  
  
"No, it's not that, I'd just feel more comfortable if we were to go to your place instead." Hiei answered flatly.  
  
"Are you sure everything's okay?" Suki was concerned.  
  
"Yes, I would just rather go to your place, that's all, unless of course you don't want me to." Hiei added.  
  
"No, it's fine, I just want to be sure you're ok."  
  
"Well, I'm fine, let's go." Hiei grabbed her hand and proceeded to her place.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Yukina and Kuwabara retreated from their hiding place in the bushes. "Oh wow, so Hiei did find himself a girlfriend at the club last night. I never knew the little guy had it in him!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Oh no we've lost them." Yukina retrieved her phone from her purse and began to dial Yusuke's number.  
  
"Hello." Yusuke's voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"Hi, Yusuke?" Yukina was timid.  
  
"Oh hey Yukina, you guys get anything on Hiei yet?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Well, we found him." Yukina answered.  
  
"That's great, is he alright?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's fine, but we sort of lost him." Yukina braced herself for the worst.  
  
"Oh?" Yusuke was calm.  
  
"Yeah, we're really sorry. But we do know where he went. He went to her place, now as to where her place is exactly I'm afraid we don't know." Yukina explained.  
  
"That's fine, thanks Yukina, that helps out a lot." Yusuke hung up from Yukina.  
  
"So, what'd he say?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He didn't really say anything, just thank you and then he just hung up." Yukina was confused.  
  
"Well that's Urameshi for you, always quick and straight to the point." Kuwabara added.  
  
"I know, but Kazuma, haven't you been noticing a change in Yusuke's behavior lately, he's been really acting strange." Yukina bit her lip in confusion.  
  
"I didn't even think it was possible for him to act any stranger than usual, but now that you mention it, he has been acting really weird." Kuwabara scratched his head.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to exactly." Yukina spared Kuwabara a questionable glance and then the two of them proceeded home.  
  
****************************************  
  
"That was Yukina, said she spotted Hiei about to go into his apartment with the girl from the club." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Well what happened?" Keiko questioned.  
  
"She said he turned back around and decided to go to her place instead." Yusuke continued.  
  
"It's starting, do you think you're ready to handle this Yusuke?" Koenma turned around in his chair and faced the two of them.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is going to be a piece of cake." Yusuke said with that famous cocky tone, and unbreakable smile.  
  
"Yusuke, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Koenma added warily.  
  
**OoOoOoo and the plot thickens...o___O, this is getting better and better by the day! Really I'm scaring myself here! Anyways you know the drill R&R keep me posted! Ta Ta for now! ^__^ 


	5. Made For Each Other

Oh look a new chappy...(chappy? The words I come up with o__O). Anyways, not gonna waste your time on a long intro, so let's just get to the juicy stuff...  
  
"I know it's not much but, it's home." Suki added as she led Hiei into her one bedroom apartment. "You can just have a seat over there on the couch, would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Hiei responded. He sat down on the plush white sofa and observed his surroundings.  
  
"Ok, if you need anything just ask, I'll be back here, I just need to take care of a few things first and I'll be right out." And with no second glances Suki took her leave through the back hallway into her bedroom.  
  
Hiei rested his head on the back of the couch and for a moment he wondered why he even bothered to go with this girl in the first place. 'What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here with this girl...this human.' He turned his attention to the view of Suki's bedroom door which was cracked open. The inside of it was of a soft pink interior, too much pink in Hiei's opinion.  
  
He removed his focus from her room and down to his shoes, then back to her room, and noticed that she was undressing. Hiei abruptly turned his head in the other direction, and felt as his heart nearly skip a beat. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he was blushing again. This feeling...it was the same feeling that he felt at the night club. 'Shit, not again!' Hiei started to rub his cheeks as if to try to wipe away the very obvious redness.  
  
"Hope you didn't miss me TOO much." Suki teased from the hallway opening.  
  
Hiei turned to face her and noticed that she had changed her clothing. "Your clothes, you changed, why?" She had changed into a tight pink mini, with a white halter and had taken her hair down. Hiei tried to focus his attention on something less 'revealing' but seemed to be...stuck? 'I can't take my eyes away from her...what's wrong with me?'  
  
"What you don't like it?" Suki seemed a little disappointed.  
  
"No, it's fine...but why did you change?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I don't know, felt like a change...you ever feel like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Hiei was confused, a feeling which he was beginning to come too comfortable with.  
  
"Like you just need to change?" Suki continued as she made her way on the couch beside Hiei.  
  
"No, actually I like things to stay the same." Hiei was curt.  
  
"But don't you think that's like...boring?" Suki questioned.  
  
"Look I get enough of this from the fools I inexplicably surround myself with daily, I really don't need your input on the matter." Hiei's tone was stern.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Suki's tone was guilty.  
  
"You didn't offend me, I just like things to remain unchanged in my life. As a matter of fact, I liked my life a lot better before I met you!" Hiei was angry. "Oh?" Suki looked don't at the floor. "I'm sorry that I make you feel that way."  
  
"Yes, and you should be." Hiei stood from the couch. "I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the way you look at me, I hate the way you talk to me, I hate everything about you!" Hiei's voice was filled with rage.  
  
Suki could feel the blade from his words cutting her internally, and her face showed it. "But, I thought we were getting along Hiei." Her voice cracked, and her composure was fading.  
  
"Getting along? I don't even like you. You've been mislead." Hiei's voice was cold and cruel.  
  
"But why, why are you doing this, what did I do to you?" Suki got up from the couch and made her way over to Hiei. "Tell me, Hiei." She reached out to touch his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me! That's how all of this started, when you touched me!" Hiei's anger was deepening.  
  
"When I touched you? Hiei I don't understand, what do you mean when I touched you?" Suki was confused.  
  
"That night in the club, you touched my hand and I felt..." Hiei trailed off.  
  
"What, you felt what? Hiei what did you feel?"  
  
Hiei looked away, he could feel his heart pounding. He couldn't look at Suki, or that feeling would come back. "I don't know what I felt...but I never felt it before." Hiei responded flatly.  
  
"Hiei, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I wish I could but I can't." Suki looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's you, every time I look at you or every time you speak, that feeling comes back, I don't like that feeling, I don't WANT it." Hiei kept his gaze.  
  
"Hiei, what are you saying." Suki questioned.  
  
"I'm saying either stay the hell away from me..." Hiei made his way over to the door. "Or I will kill you." And with that said Hiei left Suki's apartment.  
  
Suki fell to her knees in confusion and despair. Her eyes felt like pools of fire from the tears that were forming in them. "Hiei, I know what you mean now. That feeling, I feel it to, every time I'm near you, or even think of you. But I don't want to kill you, I just want you close to me...you and no one else." Suki covered her face and before she knew it she had broken down into a heart-straining cry. She wanted him by her...she needed him.  
  
*********************************  
  
"...I really just want guys with a lot of money though, and with a nice car, or cars...really cars would do better with me if he was expecting me to call him the next day. Oh and he like totally has to have a nice job, like a job that makes at least $5 million a year..." She just wouldn't stop talking.  
  
Kurama had been stuck at the club for hours listening to the brunette go on and on about what type of guy she was interested in. The conversation would've been much more interesting if the guy she was describing wasn't the complete opposite from him.  
  
"So like, what do you do for a living?" She asked in her most perky and annoying tone.  
  
"I err..." Kurama was interrupted by the ringing on his cell phone. 'Phew, saved by the bell.' "Excuse me, it appears I have a call." Kurama, hurriedly removed himself from the brunette's sight to take the call, of course with no intentions of returning after the call was finished.  
  
"Yusuke, I must say you have the most impeccable timing." Kurama praised.  
  
"Right. Look we know where Hiei is now, so you and Botan can leave the club if you want." Yusuke informed over the phone.  
  
"I'LL be more than happy to leave, but Botan on the other hand might be more opposed to the proposition." Kurama added with that unbeatable intelligence he was most famous for.  
  
"I was afraid of that. Look just let her stay there, I'll give her a ring when I need her."  
  
"Of course." Kurama hung up from Yusuke and headed towards the flirty grim reaper hanging by the bar. 'That's strange, any other time he would demand to have Botan help if anything, and if not him Koenma would most definitely be on her case by now. Something's not right.' Kurama felt that something was going on with Yusuke, being as inquisitive as he was it wasn't hard for him to figure it out. 'He's up to something, but what?'  
  
**********************************  
  
"So what's going on with our favorite miniature love machine now?" Yusuke questioned Koenma, who was viewing Hiei on the vid-screen in his office.  
  
"It looks like he's just leaving Suki's apartment now and is headed home." Koenma informed.  
  
"Hmm...just as I expected." Yusuke perked.  
  
"Yusuke are you sure that this is right, I mean call me crazy, but I think it's a little invasive." Keiko commented.  
  
"Invasive, how?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well...you're meddling with his life here, his LOVE life at that."  
  
"Well actually I'M not the one doing it." Yusuke explained in his defense.  
  
Keiko gave him a look. Not just any look, the look that let him know she wasn't appreciative of his actions. He remembered this look from long ago when he tried to keep his Spirit Detective work a secret from her, he hated this look.  
  
"Alright, alright I may have put in a 'favor." Yusuke explained.  
  
"A favor?" Keiko was reluctant.  
  
"Yeah, it's completely innocent, and truly I'm not controlling any of this! So to be honest, the result could come up completely different than what I expected." Yusuke added with a guilty laugh.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm following you, Yusuke." Keiko was confused.  
  
"It's simple really." Koenma interrupted. "Yusuke simply asked for us here at Spirit World to end Hiei's solitude. So we did. Nothing to it." The toddler continued.  
  
"End his solitude? But what if he didn't WANT his solitude to end? What if he liked his life the way it was? That's what I mean, it's invasive, and unfair!" Keiko was upset.  
  
"Well, that's why whenever we do this we always look into the subjects heart first." Koenma explained.  
  
"Look into his heart?" Keiko was once again confused.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke here felt that Hiei needed companionship. So he asked if we could, well end his solo act so to speak. But, before we could be authorized to do this, we had to look into his heart first. In other words, see if their was a desire to turn his solo act into a duet, do you understand now?" Koenma continued.  
  
"So, if you had to look into his heart to find the desire for companionship, and found it, that was the only way you could give it to him?" Keiko was beginning to understand.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So if Suki is there, that means that deep down, Hiei doesn't want to be alone?"  
  
"It'll take a while for Hiei's mind to grasp that concept, but understand that his heart already has." Koenma explained.  
  
"That means, Suki doesn't exist?" Keiko was slipping into confusion once again.  
  
"Oh no, she exist alright, but we here in Spirit World created her specifically for Hiei." Koenma corrected.  
  
"I see. That's so..." Tears began to form in Keiko's eyes, "...so...romantic." She turned into Yusuke's arms.  
  
"Well it gives a whole new meaning to the saying 'made for each other' that's for sure. Everyone has a special someone that was specifically created for them, only thing is no one knows who that special someone is, not until they have that moment, that one true moment when they know that they've finally found their one true love." Koenma concluded with a gentle sigh.  
  
"See Keiko, all I asked was that Hiei wouldn't be alone, that's all. The growth, or demise of this relationship, is solely dependent on Suki and Hiei, I'm just here for the view." Yusuke added.  
  
"Do you think Hiei will come to realize how he truly feels?" Keiko questioned.  
  
"I don't know, he's pretty smart so, I'm sure he'll figure it out, sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so." Keiko hugged Yusuke tighter.  
  
"Me to, no one deserves to be alone, not even Hiei."  
  
**Ookay...thus ends chapter 5. For later chapters you guys are going to finally be able to say 'So THAT'S why this is rated R.' Hint...hint. O__o. Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. A Cry For Help

And on with the show! BTW thanks to you guys who've been reviewing for the support! ^__^ Well, I know you're probably wondering 'what's going to happen next?' Well, let's find out...  
  
'Who the hell does she think she is, I refuse to be manipulated by a pathetic human girl...I WON'T!' Hiei stormed down the hallway of his apartment building. He was filled with confusion, anger, and hatred all at once. He didn't know what was coming over him. He never had mixed emotions about anything, especially nothing that had to do with humans. He always had a one tract mind, always knew what he wanted and how to retrieve it.  
  
You ever feel like that...like you just need to change? 'No, I don't need to change! I'm fine just the way I am!' Hiei was having an all out brawl with himself mentally. This girl was really getting to him. She was tapping into something that Hiei never really knew he had...emotions.  
  
He finally keyed into his apartment and collapsed on the couch. But why are you doing this? What did I do to you? "You...you made me feel." Getting along? I don't even like you... "Maybe I shouldn't have said those things." 'Hiei what is wrong with you? You're losing yourself over some worthless human girl.' Having a mental battle wasn't really Hiei's form. He was more of a physical assault individual.  
  
Hiei what did you feel...I don't know what I felt...but I never felt it before... "This is insane, I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking about some human." Just then the phone rang, to which Hiei wasn't usually fond of, but at the current moment he was glad to hear it. It stopped him from the very deep pool of thought he was about to drown himself in.  
  
He walked over to the counter to answer it ardently. "What is it?"  
  
"Hiei, hello." Kurama's voice was pleased on the other end.  
  
"Kurama, is there something you need?" Hiei questioned flatly.  
  
"No, just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Everyone's been looking for you ever since your hasty exit from the club the other night." Kurama remarked.  
  
"Well, I'm fine." Hiei's tone was choppy.  
  
"Well, if you need anything you know who to call." Kurama added.  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment. He knew that he needed help, though he would never admit that to anyone. It was all because of her. He knew that if anyone knew anything about human women, it was Kurama. He wanted to ask him, but his pride got in the way.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Yes?" Kurama's voice brought Hiei out of what was about to be another mental battle.  
  
"Is there something that you want to talk about?" Kurama felt that something was going on with Hiei. He still had his fox instincts, even though he was in human form, he still had his incomparable intuition.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei, it's the girl isn't it?" Kurama didn't bother to beat around the bush, just got straight to the point. That was one thing that Hiei liked about him, but in many cases, especially this one, it irritated him.  
  
"What girl?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Hiei, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here to help you remember? Haven't I always been? Now this girl, Suki is her name?" Kurama continued.  
  
"How do you know this?" Hiei was confused.  
  
"I have good intuition. It's a gift. Listen, I don't want to waste time here, so I'll be over there in a few minutes, alright?" Kurama was persistent.  
  
"But..." Hiei began to protest.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hiei, now I'll be over there in about 10 minutes." Kurama demanded.  
  
"Fine." Hiei knew that arguing with him was useless. So he instead hung up the phone and awaited his arrival.  
  
"Oh, shit." Hiei was frustrated. He knew that once Kurama arrived things would get really heated.  
  
********************************  
  
"What do you think they're doing now?" Yukina questioned as she leaned on Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"Are you still thinking about them? Wow, this is really getting to you isn't it?" Kuwabara commented.  
  
"Well of course, I mean...it's Hiei. He's not really popular with romance you know." Yukina continued.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean." Kuwabara mused. He had never really given it much thought, but Hiei was in desperate need of a love lesson. And who better to teach him then the love master himself. "Hey I got it!"  
  
"What is it Kazuma?" Yukina questioned.  
  
"What if I gave him a lesson on love and relationships?" Kuwabara was proud of his noble yet generally stupid idea, considering Hiei's stubborn personality and pride.  
  
"A lesson? Do you actually think that he would even except your offer? I mean him being...well HIM?" Yukina added.  
  
"Hmm...good point." Kuwabara mused once again.  
  
"I really admire your concern for him, but we have to face the facts...Hiei won't cooperate. No matter how much we want him to, it's just his way." Yukina ended with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah I know. What is up with that? He really needs to loosen up." Kuwabara commented.  
  
"Who knows, maybe this girl will help him to enjoy his life, instead of wasting all of his energy hating it." Yukina's voice was sympathetic.  
  
"Let's just hope baby." Kuwabara added with a gentle kiss on Yukina's forehead.  
  
********************************  
  
Hiei sat on his living room couch in a most militant position. He had never been this anxious to see Kurama before. The last three days had been the most confusing. He thought about Suki ever since he left her apartment, and for a moment he felt...regret? Hiei never regretted anything, once he carried out his missions, they were final and forgotten, but never regretted.  
  
The doorbell rang indicating the beginning of a barrage of questions and answers that Hiei wasn't sure that he was ready to answer quite yet. He wearily rose from his seat and headed over to the door. With one final sigh he opened it to reveal a very eager Kurama standing tall in front of him.  
  
"Hello, may I come in?" Kurama greeted.  
  
Without returning the greeting, Hiei removed himself from the doorway inviting Kurama in. He didn't want to be the first to speak, feeling as if that would further him to speak on his current situation.  
  
Kurama gently shut the door behind him, and took a seat on the living room couch, followed by Hiei who took his seat directly across from him. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Kurama intervened and decided to finally speak.  
  
"So..." Kurama commenced.  
  
Hiei spared Kurama a short glance and then returned his focus back down to the ground.  
  
"Okay...let's not waste time shall we?" Kurama was growing impatient with the very obvious tension in the room.  
  
"Waste time with what?" Hiei questioned flatly.  
  
"This woman that you've been seeing, what's going on?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"What do you mean, what's going on with her?" Hiei questioned flatly.  
  
"You know what I mean Hiei, from what I saw at the club the other night, she seemed very interested in you."  
  
Hiei bit his lip, he knew that Suki was 'interested,' he just didn't understand why. "Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore." Hiei's voice cracked.  
  
"What are you saying? Oh no, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Kurama questioned worriedly.  
  
"That depends on what you think I did." Hiei added dryly.  
  
"You shunned her away didn't you?" Kurama's tone was soft, yet angry.  
  
"Yes, I did." Hiei strayed his focus away from Kurama and over to the window.  
  
"Why? Why do you do these things Hiei? Why do you do this to people? Why do you do this to yourself." Kurama was stern.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?" Hiei maintained his focus on the window.  
  
"Yes! Hiei this girl is obviously interested in you, why did you push her away? Are you afraid of her?" Kurama clenched the seam of his pants.  
  
"Me? Afraid of that impertinent human girl? That's insane." Hiei bit back.  
  
"I think it's a rather consistent accusation. She was nice to you, opened her heart to you, and in the process unlocked something in YOU as well...feelings." Kurama quipped.  
  
Hiei went silent at the word 'feelings' he knew that every time he was near Suki he felt something, something that he never felt before. He was only debating within himself if this feeling was good or bad.  
  
"Call her Hiei." Kurama wanted so much for Hiei to let go of himself and be happy. He always wanted that for him, and if this girl was the key to getting that accomplished, he was more than happy to play cupid.  
  
"Why should I?" Hiei's tone was dark.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" Kurama shot back.  
  
Hiei didn't know why he couldn't answer back with something clever and sarcastic. In any other situation, he'd be able to without a second thought. But something down inside of him was holding him back. Did he truly want to call Suki? He was having so many mixed emotions he didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
Kurama took the phone off of the hook and nobly handed it to Hiei. "Call her." Kurama persisted.  
  
Hiei froze at the sight of the phone. He slowly grabbed it from Kurama, and half-heartedly dialed Suki's number.  
  
"I'm only doing this for YOU Kurama." Hiei commented.  
  
"And I'M doing this for YOU." Kurama added.  
  
The phone rang, and Hiei could feel that same feeling coming back again, he ignored it, and instead concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
"Hello?" Suki's voice cracked over the phone. She sounded as if she had been crying a river.  
  
"S-Suki?" Hiei gathered every bit of courage he had to even just say her name. This woman was most definitely doing something to him.  
  
"Hiei?" Suki's voice seemed to perk up at the sound of his voice. Hiei was doing something to her as well.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Hiei responded flatly.  
  
"What is it?" Suki questioned.  
  
Hiei glanced over at Kurama who was mouthing 'invite her over,' at which Hiei mouthed back 'no,' and being as oppositional as he is to Hiei's opinion, Kurama mouthed back 'yes,' and slid his index finger across his throat gesturing that he would 'kill' Hiei if he didn't.  
  
"I...err...I just wanted you to...I wanted to know if you would like to...come here, with me." Hiei stumbled over his words.  
  
"You want me there, with you?" Suki couldn't believe her ears, was he actually serious?  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you here." Hiei answered flatly.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll be there in a few." Suki added with a sniff as she hung up from him.  
  
Hiei hung up the phone and turned to face Kurama. "There, are you satisfied now?"  
  
"Are YOU?" Kurama shot back.  
  
Hiei looked away and focused his attention on the window once again.  
  
"Listen Hiei, I've known you for a while now, and not once have I ever known you to back down from a challenge. Well...this just so happens to be a challenge. The question is, will you back down and run away from it, or will you face it, and make the best of it?" Kurama quipped.  
  
"I never run." Hiei boasted.  
  
"Prove it." Kurama coerced. And with that said he took his leave from Hiei's apartment.  
  
I never run. "I will not be intimidated by this human girl, I refuse." Hiei was determined to prove himself to Kurama...and to Suki.  
  
**Ookies, on to the next chappy. (hehe I like that word now ^__^). Please R&R, tell me whatcha think. Oh BTW, sorry for the delay with the new chapters, this week was pretty hectic. From now on I'm anticipating updates like every weekend. 3 or 5 chapters every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday for all of you out there keeping up with this fic. 


	7. Can't Hide Love

Ok breathe in, breathe out...it's time for the next chapter! Get ready because it's going to be a bumpy ride...o__O  
  
Hiei paced the floor of his one-bedroom apartment awaiting Suki's arrival. 'What will I say to her? Sorry for tearing you apart from the inside out, would you like something to drink? No, that can't work.' Hiei was once again having an all out mental brawl with himself. He was beginning to grow tired of them personally. 'Maybe she'll talk first, that will save me from having to apologize.'  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall in the kitchen. 'Why should I apologize, it's her fault. She was doing something to me, as far as I'm concerned she deserved every word.' Hiei slid down onto the ground and cupped his forehead, he was thinking too much, something that he never did before, not until he met her.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and though it was silent and barely heard, it still made Hiei freeze on the inside. He slowly approached the door as if death was standing on the other side of it. He opened it to reveal a beautiful curly-haired blonde standing on the other side of it. He could feel the feeling again, he was beginning to become accustomed to it, which irritated him.  
  
"Hello." Suki's voice was soft and timid. She looked down at her shoes when she spoke to Hiei, which made him feel uneasy.  
  
Hiei just stared at her blandly with an unreadable expression. His eyes never leaving hers, though hers were not focused on his, he seemed to be in awe.  
  
"May I come in?" Suki asked shyly.  
  
Hiei opened the door wider implying an invitation, to which Suki warily obliged to. Hiei closed the door behind them, as he led Suki into the living area. Suki sat down on the couch across from Hiei, and there was a uneasy silence that lingered in the room for what seemed to be hours.  
  
"Hiei." Suki seemed to be so far away even though she was sitting right across from him.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei answered flatly.  
  
"Did you mean what you said before?" Suki was sincere.  
  
"I-what do you mean?" Hiei felt as if he stomach was being turned upside down.  
  
"At my place, you said that you didn't like me. Is that true, do you hate me?" Suki sounded as if she wanted to cry again.  
  
Hiei didn't know how to answer her, seeing that he himself wasn't sure about how he felt. He appeared calm on the outside, but internally he was trembling something furious. "I-I don't know."  
  
"I see." Suki looked back down at her shoes. She could feel the fire beginning to form in her eyes once again. "Well, I like you."  
  
Hiei rose his eyes to meet hers. Someone actually LIKED him? Was that even possible? "You like me?"  
  
"Yes, whenever I'm near you I feel so good inside." Suki continued.  
  
'I make her feel good inside. But she makes me feel...' Hiei trailed off with his thoughts, was the feeling that Suki was talking about, the same as his. Was the feeling actually GOOD? "Suki."  
  
"Yes?" Suki lifted her eyes to meet up with his.  
  
"Could you, explain this feeling?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Explain it? Well, I don't know if I can. It's so, different yet so good. Whenever I'm with you I feel as if I can tell you anything, yet at the same time I feel so detached. You can be so close to me, but I feel as if you're so far away, and all I want to do is bring you closer to me..." Suki was sentimental.  
  
Hiei was so confused, this girl wanted him near her, most people want him as far away from them as possible. But Suki was different, she was...special.  
  
"...Hiei, you're so beautiful to me, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. When I look into your heart, I see someone who just wants someone to be there for them, someone to lean on, someone to love. I see someone who is lonely, and sad. You may be alive on the outside Hiei, but on the inside you're very much dead..."  
  
Hiei didn't respond, instead just looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"...I want to be there for you Hiei, I want to be the one to fill the void in your heart. From the first time I saw you that night, it was as if everything in me did I complete 180. How I thought, how I looked at things. You told me that when I touched you, you felt something. I felt something to, I felt you, your soul, and I felt it consume every aspect of my being, and from that moment on, I yearned for that feeling again. I want to engorge myself in you, I want to lose myself in you...I want you Hiei."  
  
Suki never took her eyes from Hiei, nor Hiei's from hers, and for a moment they were at one with the others soul. There was silence, yet no one was aware of it. They weren't speaking, yet they were saying all they had to say with just a simple stare into the others eyes.  
  
"Suki." Hiei broke the silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I do feel something for you, but I've never felt it before. My whole life I have experienced nothing but hate, pain, and anger, but when I'm with you I feel something new. I just don't know if it's good or bad." Hiei explained.  
  
"I see." Suki added. "Well, if you've felt nothing but hate, pain, and anger your whole life, compare them." Suki continued.  
  
"Compare them?" Hiei was confused.  
  
"Those feelings you had before, and the feeling you get when you're with me. Compare them, figure out which one is better, and then proceed from there." Suki explained.  
  
Hiei thought hard on his feelings, something that he never considered doing before. Feelings of hate, pain, anger and then, THAT feeling.  
  
Suki stood up from her seat and made her way over to Hiei. She sat next to him, and place her hand on his. "What-what are you doing?" Hiei was nervous.  
  
"Feeling you." Suki mused. "Do you feel me?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Hiei was struggling with himself, and then he just couldn't take it anymore. He violently arose from his seat, and backed away from Suki.  
  
"Hiei?" Suki was concerned.  
  
"You can't do this! You can't just walk into my life, and make things different, you're not supposed to do that! You have no right to do that!" Hiei's voice cracked.  
  
"Hiei." Suki's expression was empathetic.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing. Whenever I'm with you, all of the hate, the pain, the anger, it just disappears!" Hiei continued.  
  
"That's a good thing Hiei." Suki added.  
  
"NO! You don't understand. All of those things make up who I am! If I don't have them, I'm nothing, I have nothing!" Hiei could feel a tightening in his throat.  
  
"No Hiei! Don't you understand that if you wallow in those feelings you will eventually become nothing? You don't deserve that!" Suki stood to her feet.  
  
"You don't understand Suki, what you're trying to give, I'm not supposed to have." Hiei was beginning to tremble on the outside.  
  
"I'm trying to give you love and companionship, everyone deserves that!" Suki debated.  
  
"No, not me." Hiei bit back.  
  
"Why not Hiei?" Suki's voice was angry.  
  
"Because, I would never be able to give it to you in return." Hiei answered.  
  
"What are you saying?" Suki questioned.  
  
"I've never had anyone love me before, NO ONE! How can I give what I've never had?" Hiei's voice was cracking again.  
  
"Just give what you feel." Suki answered.  
  
Hiei didn't respond, instead stared at her with a lost expression. Suki moved closer to Hiei, close enough until she filled the gap that was between them. She looked Hiei straight in the eyes, the heavy sapphire consuming the fire in Hiei's soul. "I'm not asking for much, just let yourself go, and give what you feel." With that said, Suki leaned in and kissed Hiei gently on the lips.  
  
Her lips where like warm pools of passion that Hiei allowed himself to drown in. That was the final trial, Hiei felt her soul, and he wanted more of it, he wanted to get lost in her, he didn't want her to go away. He made up in his mind that the feeling was good, and gave in to his emotions.  
  
Suki broke the kiss and stared him in the eyes once again. "I feel for you Hiei, and I don't want you to go away. I want you near me, I need you." Suki caressed the side of his face with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Suki I..." Hiei trailed off, he was unsure of himself, and the consequences of what he was about to do. But for the first time, he didn't care about the consequences, he just wanted Suki near him, HE needed HER. "I want you."  
  
"Then don't let go of my love when I give it, it's precious." Suki embraced him, and the two of them just stood in the living area, neither of them wanting to let the other go. Time passed, but the moment never faded.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Well how about that?" Koenma was surprised.  
  
"Oh sir, isn't it beautiful?" Ogre was wiping away the tears with his hanky.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, I think it's really going to work. I'm so happy for Hiei." Keiko was also shedding tears.  
  
"Well it's about time, I was really getting tired of watching Hiei play hard-to-get. I told you it would work." Yusuke gloated.  
  
"Well now, all we have to worry about is how Hiei will carry out this relationship." Koenma added.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Yusuke perked.  
  
All of them looked on as the two on the vid-screen embraced each other with no consideration for time. They were two in one, and for the first time, Hiei shared his soul with someone...that special someone.  
  
**Awww...I'm getting all misty-eyed just typing this. Well, don't stop there R&R tell me what's up, then proceed to the next chapter! Man, this is getting good. (^__^) 


	8. Moonlit Passion

**Author's Note:** Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Anway as a little warning this chapter has a bit of a love scene in it, nothing too lemony, but it's very....umm...err...discriptive so to say. (sweating profusely as she bites her nails manically). Anyway read on and enjoy. Remember to review! Love yas! :-D

* * *

Months had passed since Hiei and Suki had finally given in to their feelings. Suki entirely, but Hiei was still working on it. The rest of the gang had finally found out about Hiei and Suki, and about Yusuke's 'assistance.' Botan had been pissed off at Yusuke for not filling her in, but he insisted that it was for good reason, the reason being her big mouth. 

Generally everything between the two lovers seemed to be fair, Suki was changing Hiei. He wanted her near him, even if she was changing him. Slowly she was managing to melt the ice encasing his heart, and day by day, he was growing closer to her.

"You'll like this trust me." Suki was leading Hiei deeper and deeper into Usagi Forest. She had told him to meet her there after sunset, that there was something she wanted to show him.

She had been showing him a lot of things lately, not that it bothered him, it just gave him more and more insight to who she was, and that was something that he rather enjoyed.

They arrived at the base of a pond covered in lily pads. "What is it?" Hiei questioned.

"Watch." Suki bent down and picked up a few small stones and threw them onto the lily pads. Suddenly a cluster of fireflies rose from the lily pads and into the night air. The fireflies surrounded them like pieces of stars that had fallen from the sky.

"Wow." Hiei had never seen something so beautiful.

"I used to come here when I was a little girl. I remember when I used to always wake them and they would surround me, I'd feel as if I were flying in the star-filled sky, or like I had grabbed a piece of a dream." Suki mused.

"It's beautiful." Hiei commented.

"Not as beautiful as you. When I'm with you, I feel like I AM in a dream. Maybe this is a dream, I've always dreamt of meeting someone that I can feel safe with, maybe you're that dream, maybe you're that piece of my dream that I took with me into reality." Suki continued.

"I can't be a dream." Hiei added.

"Why not?" Suki was confused.

"Because, the only dream here is you. You're my dream." Hiei looked Suki in the eyes.

Suki smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips as the fireflies engulfed their bodies.

* * *

Hiei walked along side Suki on his way to her apartment. They arrived at the doorway, and for a moment Hiei mentally cursed time. He didn't want the night to end, he wanted to stay by Suki forever. He could tell by Suki's expression that she was feeling the same way. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Suki." Hiei said with a sigh of regret.

"Hiei." Suki was smiling.

"Yes?" Hiei was ardent.

"You don't have to leave." Suki was suggestive.

"What do you mean?" Hiei questioned.

"I don't want you to leave." Suki grabbed his hand and led him to her apartment as Hiei followed behind.

They had made it to her apartment as Suki shut the door behind them.

"You want me to stay here, with you?" Hiei questioned.

"I want you to do more than just stay." Suki walked towards Hiei and caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

Hiei could feel that same feeling coming back again, the feeling he got every time she touched him. Suki leaned in and kissed him heatedly, and Hiei could feel the blood rush to his head. Shivers ran throughout his entire body, and for a moment, Hiei thought that he was going to pass out.

Suki ran her fingers down Hiei's chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Hiei broke the kiss for a moment and gave Suki a questioning stare.

"If you don't want to, I'll stop, it's okay." Suki backed away slightly.

Hiei's expression was unreadable. Suki dropped her eyes down to the ground out of disappointment. Hiei cupped her chin, and looked her in the eyes.

"Hiei?" Suki was confused.

Hiei brought her lips to his into a bruising kiss. He ran his fingers down her face, pass her chest and down to her stomach. He slowly moved his kisses down to her neck and collar bone, causing Suki to let a slight moan to escape her lips. Suki continued her attack on Hiei's buttons and removed his shirt revealing his toned muscles, to which she gladly stroked with her fingers.

Suki briefly broke the kiss to remove her shirt and reveal her toned milky skin. Hiei gawked at her prominence and lied her down on the couch as he continued to kiss her hungrily. He moved his kisses from her collar bone down to her chest. He reached around her back to unhook her bra exposing her warm supple breasts, to which Hiei took into his mouth, while caressing the other with his hand, causing another moan make it's way out of Suki's mouth.

Gathering her into his arms, he carried her to the bedroom. Gently lying her down on the soft, silky, linen he removed his pants along with his boxers, exposing himself. Suki gaped at his manly form. Though his body was small, his manhood made up for a lot. Hiei climbed on top of Suki and kissed her passionately. With one swift thrust, he made entry, prompting Suki to moan aloud in pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Hiei was worried that he had hurt her.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't stop." Suki pulled him down to her lips as he slowly began to move inside of her. They were as one body, one mind, and one soul. In every aspect of their beings they began to shiver in pleasure, and heated passion. The moonlight glistened off of their sweat-dripping bodies. And for a moment, they felt as if the world was spinning around them. Hiei sped up the pace. He could feel his entire body fill up with what seemed to be a blazing flame. He clenched the bed sheets as he felt himself being consumed by his passion.

Hiei cried aloud as he relieved himself into Suki. They lied still connected as one until their trembling and heavy breathing subsided. Hiei rolled off of Suki, who rested her head on Hiei's chest. "Hiei." Suki said breathlessly.

"Yes." Hiei responded.

"I love you." Suki sighed as she immediately fell asleep.

Hiei glanced down at his sleeping lover and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Suki." He drew her body closer to his, as he followed her in sleep.

* * *

The morning light crept into Suki's bedroom awakening the two lovers in bed. Neither one moved from their sleeping positions, instead they just held one another, why gazing in the others eyes. 

"Did you sleep well?" Suki perked.

"Yes." Hiei answered in his usual flat tone.

"I had a really good time last night." Suki continued.

"Yes, so did I." Hiei added.

"You did? Well then, alert the media." Suki teased.

"Suki, you don't have to ask, just always know that when I'm with you, I'm having a good time. I love being with you. You've changed who I was, before I met you I was full of hatred and I trusted no one. Suki, you're my savior, and I love you for that." Hiei held Suki close to him.

"I just want you to be happy." Suki added.

"I am, I don't ever want this feeling to go away." Hiei mused.

"Neither do I." Suki leaned up to kiss him passionately. Of all of his years living in pain and carrying the burden of hatred, misery, and loneliness, it was all over. For the first time in his life, Hiei felt that he could finally find happiness, ironically with a human. But not just any human, it was Suki, and he loved her, and nothing and no one was ever going to come between them.

* * *

PHEW!!! Believe it or not that was my first love scene, so please R&R and tell me what you think. Well I must say, I'm shocking myself with every chappy. (I'm never going to let that word go). 


	9. Betrayed by Love

_This is the REVISED version of the last chapter. I kept reading it before to myself over and over again, and I just wasn't feeling it. So I decided to do a little re-write. Nothing big, but tell me what you think. I personally feel that it links better to the sequel, 'Love is Stronger Than Pride.' _

* * *

The sun was slowly saying it's final goodbye above the horizon. Dusk was soon approaching, and the night air was beginning to awaken. He walked down the quiet streets, headed for his dwelling in a complete state of euphoria. He and his love had spent the whole day together, talking, playing, and generally enjoying one another's company. The whole day for him had been so surreal and yet it was a reality. Never in a million years did he ever begin to imagine that someday he would actually be able to enjoy his life, that someday he could actually be...happy.

He turned the corner about a block away from his apartment and was immediately brought out of his reverie by an eerie feeling. He slowed down his strides to further concentrate on the feeling. It was cold, and dark. Someone was following him. He used his third sense to better assist him in the search of the lurking stranger. 'Hn.' They were interestingly enough highly skilled in masking themselves from someone as advanced as him, for he couldn't pinpoint the stranger's location. 'Impressive.' He thought.

He had completely stopped by now, and was using every ounce of his demon instinct to locate the predator. It had been a while since he had to actually spot an enemy, for the past few months, everything seemed so...perfect. This was the perfect oppurtunity for an enemy to take advantage of him, when he was happy. 'And he wondered why I was the way I was before. You can never let your guard down.' He searched the premises warily and mentally cursed himself for not having his sword with him. Suddenly he felt a cold hand brush his back and he immediately returned with a left round-house kick. Missing his target, he worried his lower lip as he searched his surroundings once again.

"Why are you hiding from me? Are you afraid? Show yourself, and maybe I will show you mercy." Hiei commanded into the night air.

"Why do you listen?" A dark leery voice sounded from behind him. The voice seemed to coincide with the wind that was beginning to gradually pick up. The voice caught Hiei's attention as he hurriedly swirled around in it's direction only to discover that it was nothing there.

"This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this foolishness, I have somewhere to be." Hiei continued toward his apartment complex until he was immediately stopped by a heavy gust of wind swirling in his path. 'Damn it.' He cursed mentally as different trash item's were annoyingly blown in his face. The wind seemed to calm as it came into the form of a tall dark figure. It was, a man. Tall and well-built, he wore a long black leather trench coat with black pants and cowboy boots to match his cowboy hat. His eyes were like black holes that if you looked into them long enough, they could suck the soul right from your body. He slowly made his way over to Hiei who was in his fighting stance prepared for the worst.

"You need not be afraid of us." The man replied in a most hypnotic and spine chilling tone. He stopped nearly inches away from Hiei who refused to abort his fighting stance.

"Who says I'm afraid? To be honest, at the moment I'm bored." Hiei gloated.

The man let out a slight chuckle as if to be amused by Hiei's scrutiny. He regained his composure and looked Hiei straight in the eyes. "Do not be threatened by us, we are not your enemies." The man replied slyly.

"We?" Hiei was confused as to why the man referred to himself as if he were more than one person. "What do you mean, _we_?" Hiei questioned warily.

"We are as one body, we are as one mind, we are as one soul. There are many of us in the spirit, yet we have only one physical manifestation." The man replied in a leery voice. "You need not be afraid of us." The man continued.

"And why should I believe you?" Hiei questioned, still maintaining his fighting stance.

"We understand that you may have trust issues, but we can assure you that we mean you no harm." The man spared Hiei a promising smile, one to which Hiei wasn't entirely trusting of, but he did comply with aborting his fighting stance.

"What exactly do you want?" Hiei demanded.

"We want absolutely nothing." The man answered reassuringly.

"Then why are you here?" Hiei never removed his eyes from the other man's.

"We are here as messangers." The man replied.

"A messanger for who?" Hiei questioned warily.

"We can not release that information, but we can tell you that the message is for you, and you only." The man answered.

Hiei wasn't certain on whether to oblige to the man's offering or to just kill him and be done with it. Yet there was something strange about him, not just on a physical level but on a spiritual one as well. Whoever he was, or for that matter who _they _were, he sensed great spiritual powers emanating from him, yet he didn't seem to be a demon. But if he wasn't a demon was he human? No, his power was far too great for that of a human to possess. Shying away the thoughts of WHAT he was, he decided to concentrate more on the WHO. "Who are you?" Hiei questioned flatly.

"We are who we are, neither dead, nor alive. Not demon, and not human. We dwell between the worlds, we see and hear all. We know all. We are all." The man answered.

Hiei stared the man up and down before letting a slight sigh of frustration escape his lips. "What is this message?" Hiei was curt.

"You have shrouded yourself in a mass of danger." The man answered.

"What are you saying?" Hiei was confused.

"Your life is not what it appears to be. Your life was born through a lie." The man continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei questioned.

"Your friends are not what they seem," the man informed, "your lover is a deception of the eye."

His lover? They were referring to Suki. What did they know about her? What did they mean by deception? "What?" Hiei was confused, none of this was making any sense. "Explain this to me, what do you mean she is a deception of the eye?" Hiei was angry.

"She is a product of spiritual manipulation." The man responded.

"Spiritual manipulation?" Hiei repeated the words as if to attempt to put his psyche around them.

"Made to love you. A creature developed in the spirit world made to love you and only you at the request of someone you know." The man continued.

"Made to love me?" Hiei was still trying to grasp every word as best he could, but it was quite difficult. He soon grew tired of the games, and became angered. "Look I don't have time for this, just tell me what the hell you mean! What are you talking about! What does any of this have to do with Suki!" Hiei yelled in his most frustrated tone.

"Your lover is but a thought of the spirit world. She was created specifically to end your solitude nothing more. Made only to satisfy your need for companionship at the hands of someone you know." The man explained.

Hiei soon become hot with anger. Those in the Spirit World had created her just to manipulate him. To make him weaker. "You said this was done at the hands of someone I know. Who is responsible for this?" Hiei's tone was dark and cold.

"You fought at his side. Joined with him, formed an alliance with him. A liason to the Spirit World, their strongest fighter." The man responded.

Hiei soon felt his entire body fill with a maddening rage. It was now all clear. He had always knew that the boy wanted to weaken him, to better have him under his control. He could feel it. How dare he try to manipulate him in this way, and how dare he use her to do so. He was sure to never let this go. He swore that he would make him pay. "Yusuke Urameshi." Hiei felt betrayed and used. Yusuke had used his own emotions against him. He trusted him, and he repayed him by betraying him, weakening him, toying with him.

"Vengeance will be sweet." The man breathed as he faded away into the darkness with yet another gust of wind.

Hiei clenched his fist until the white on his knuckles seemed to glow in the night. 'He betrayed me. He used me. He will pay dearly for this.' Hiei's fist clenched even tighter. He was too enraged to move forward, and even moreso to turn back. So instead he stood. Thinking of a plan of execution as a tiny drop of blood dripped from his clenched fist and onto the cool pavement.

'He'll die.'

**To be continued...**

* * *

Okay...I'm feelin' alot better about this one, fits better with both stories. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Oh and by the way, I know this is going to sound kind of stupid coming from someone who writes fanfiction, but I am a little new to this whole thing so don't laugh but someone please tell me what OC, AU, and OCC stand for, fanfiction wise that is. I've been coming across alot of abbreviations and haven't had any idea what they mean. If anyone could answer this I'd be most grateful :D. Anyways, proceed on from here to the next story, 'Love is Stronger Than Pride.' TTFN (That's ta ta for now :D)


	10. Link to Sequel

Okay NOW here is the link to the sequel "Love is Stronger Than Pride." I don't know why the hell it didn't uploadlast time, it damn sure better do it this time! But anyway, like I saidfor some reason I got a bad feeling that some people thought that I abandoned this story (excluding HieiFan666; no I know you went to the sequel;btw, I'm not yelling...luv ya too much ;-) from reading some of your reviews it appeared as though you were expecting an update to this particular story, which is not so, there's a sequel. Which you can go to right about.........now! s/1862211/1/


End file.
